The awakening of love
by NellElbaz
Summary: Je n'ai pas toujours été amoureux d'Elliott Gilbert. J'ai d'abord été amoureux de son meilleur ami, Blaine Anderson. Blaine a été mon premier véritable amour, mon premier à tous les niveaux. Cependant, le temps ne peux tous reconstruire.
1. In love or not ?

Bonjour! :) Aujourd'hui, je publis un premier chapitre de "ma" nouvelle fanfiction. Pour être clair, ce n'est pas mon oeuvre, ni mon histoire. Je l'ai reprise d'un livre et bien sur modifié beaucoup de choses et changer une grande partis de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à ma laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis!

Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment, mais ça vous le savez je pense x) ! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

J'ai grandi à côté des Anderson. Blaine et moi avions exactement le même âge, nos mères ayant accouché dans le même hôpital à deux chambres et deux jours d'intervalle. Il était, à mon grand désarroi, le plus âgé. Même s'il s'agissait que de deux jours, cela suffisait pour que Blaine se sente supérieur et me taquine sans pitié à ce sujet. Bébés, nous avions joué dans le même parc chez sa mère. Nous avions partagé nos cubes et nos poupées. Mon père nous avait appris à faire du vélo – M. Anderson était déjà député et donc souvent absent. Nous étudiions, faisions nos devoirs ensemble. Avant toute chose, nous étions les meilleurs amis qui soient. Je crois que tout le monde pensait qu'on finirait ensemble, c'était comme un fait acquis.

Pas nécessairement arrangé, juste… acquis. Son père le député prometteur, mon père le garagiste, certe ce n'était pas un métier aussi important que celui de son père mais c'était sa passion. Mais leurs deux beaux enfants parfaits en couple ? Evidemment, ça allait de soi. Je sais que ça à l'air arrogant dit comme ça, mais c'était la vérité. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas parfait. J'ai des défauts.

Blaine et moi n'avions pas vraiment conscience du fait que tout le monde nous imaginait finir ensemble avant d'être en classe de seconde. Nous avions toujours été amis jusque-là, les meilleurs amis, mais _juste_ amis. Pour être franc, je savais que Blaine était gay parce que tout simplement, il me l'avait dit. Tout d'abord, en me confiant ses peurs et questions. Puis après, c'est révéler l'être. Comme moi.

Burt Hummel, mon père, a toujours su que j'avais un penchant pour les garçons. Tout le monde pouvait le deviné en jetant qu'un simple petit regarde vers ma personne. Il m'interdisait cependant de trop sortir ou d'aller a des soirées avec comme seul prétexte de vouloir me préserver. Je trouvais ça injuste, mais je ne disais rien parce mon père restait quelqu'un d'incroyablement gentil et tolérant. Il a accepté mon homosexualité, je lui devais le respect. Il me laissait quand même sortir quelque fois avec mes amies, Rachel, Mercedes et toutes les filles du Glee Club. Mais pourtant, à l'âge de seize ans, mon père m'autorisa quelque chose que je pourrais appeler comme un miracle.

Une semaine après ma fête d'anniversaire, Elliott Gilbert m'invita a dîné. Un gay du lycée parmi d'autre. Certe, après Blaine, Elliott était ce qui se faisait de mieux sur me marché de la perfection. Il était blond alors que Blaine avait les cheveux assez noirs. Il était plus le genre baraque et musclé. Elliott n'avait ni l'intelligence ni le charme de Blaine, mais il est possible que je ne sois pas objectif.

Je n'hésitai qu'une seconde quand Elliott me demanda après les cours s'il pouvait m'inviter à diner. Genre j'allais refuser. Il n'existait pas un garçon, ou même filles dans ce lycée qui n'aurait pas rêvé que Elliott ou Blaine les invitaient à sortir et moi, j'étais le meilleur ami de Blaine et j'avais un rendez-vous avec Elliott. La discussion avait eu lieu devant mon casier, en plein milieu du hall. Là où tout le monde pouvait nous voir, donc tout le monde savait. J'avais même aperçus Rachel et Quinn qui me regardait avec questionnement, elle sortait du Glee Club. Tout le monde avait vus et laissez-moi vous dire que les gens étaient jaloux.

Je retrouvais Blaine près de sa voiture. Nous entrâmes et il démarra en faisant crisser les pneus.

- Devine quoi ? dis-je, excitée, alors que Blaine s'engagea dans le chemin de terre qui menait vers chez nous. Il leva un sourcil, j'attrapai son biceps et le serrai en hurlant :

- Elliott Elliott m'a invité à sortir ! Il m'emmène dîner ce soir.

Blaine faillit quitter la route. Il écrasa la pédale de frein, ce qui fit déraper la voiture sur le bas-côté. Il se tourna sur son siège en cuir, son bras sur mon appui-tête; ses yeux marron brûlaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Il avait l'air en colère, ce qui me déstabilisa.

- Parce que je pourrais jurer que tu viens de dire que Elliott t'a invité à sortir.

Je sentis mon souffle se couper face à l'intensité de son regard.

- Je… oui ? répondais-je avec interrogation. Il vient me chercher… à 7h. Nous allons au Brann's. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

- Pourquoi je… ?

Blaine ferma la mâchoire d'un coup sec puis frotta son visage avec ses mains.

- Kurt, tu ne peux pas sortir avec Elliott.

- Pourquoi pas ?

J'étais soudainement vexé. Blaine savait bien que mon père m'interdisais souvent de sortir et pour une fois qu'il acceptait, Blaine s'énerve.

- Il est gentil et mignon. C'est ton meilleur ami, alors quel est le problème ? Pour une fois que je suis content par rapport à ça… En tous cas je l'étais. Je capte pas, tu devrais être heureux pour moi.

Le visage de Blaine se tordit et il soupira en plongeant ses magnifiques yeux dans les miens. Il ouvra la bouche, puis la referma. Et puis, en une fraction de seconde, il grogna, sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte. Je le vis ouvrir la barrière du parc près de Mc Kinley et partir.

J'étais perdu. On aurait dit, juste avant qu'il parte, furieux, qu'il était jaloux. Blaine, jaloux ?

Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas invité _lui _?

Pourquoi aucune gêne se s'emblait être dans notre forte amitié. Nous avions tous partagé ensemble. On déjeunait ensemble tous les jours, on faisait des randonnées et des piques-niques, des balades à vélos. On zappait les réunions de son père : on piquait une bouteille de vin qu'on allait boire sur le ponton. On s'était même saoulé une fois avant de prendre un bain de minuit.

Je me rappelle même avoir observé Blaine enlever son caleçon et avoir senti un picotement dans mon ventre, à cause de l'alcool, évidemment. Bien sûr, moi aussi je m'étais déshabiller, et la façon doit-il m'avait reluqué ne m'avait pas rendu indiffèrent.

Je vis soudainement beaucoup de choses différemment à cet instant. Blaine et moi, ensemble ?

Il me prenait dans ses bras et me serrait souvent. Lorsqu'on regardait un film ensemble, je ne me posais pas de question, je posais ma tête sur son épaule ou même sur sa cuisse.

Mais c'est ce que font des meilleurs amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon dieu, qu'elle bordel.

Je sortis de la voiture, et repris le chemin de Blaine, il était déjà loin mais je savais ou il allait. Notre petit endroit habituel. En face du lac, enfermer par de longues herbes. Nous avions l'habitude de venir ici, quand ça allait mal, lui ou moi. Ou tout simplement, pour parler, discuter. Je me mettais entre ses cuisses, contre son torse. Je m'y sentais bien, j'étais heureuse dans ces moment-là.

Je le vis assis, les jambes tendu. Il semblait regarder à l'horizon. Je m'assis à côté de lui et le regarda. Ses sourcils avaient l'air cousus tellement il avait l'air soucieux, sa mâchoire était tendue. Apparemment, toujours en colère.

- Blaine… parle-moi. Je ne…

- Tu quoi ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Oh si, tu comprends très bien.

Il avait tourné son visage contre moi puis détourna le regard vers le soleil qui se couchait. Comme s'il était douloureux de me regarder.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, Blaine. S'il y a… quoi que ce soit d'autre, pour toi. Dis le moi.

D'un soupire il leva les yeux aux ciels et les abaissèrent ensuite pour les posés sur une brindille d'herbe qu'il arracha.

- Je sais pas, Kurt. Je… ouais, je veux dire, on est meilleurs amis par défaut, je crois. C'est vrai qu'on a grandi ensemble, on a passé tout ce temps tous les deux. Et on n'arrête pas de dire à tout le monde que c'est juste ce qu'on est, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine. A tout moment, ça pouvait changer. Il attrapa un fil qui pendouillait de mon gilet dans ses doigts et le tortilla.

- Et s'il y avait plus ? Entre nous ?

- Tu veux dire, si on était _ensemble_ ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Je sentis la colère monter en moi. Mais qu'elle idiot ! J'aurais été capable de tous lui accepter tellement mes sentiments pour lui remontaient. Et la seule chose qu'il me sortait… c'était ça ?

- « Pourquoi pas ? » Putain, t'es sérieux, là, Blaine ? C'est ça, ta réponse ?

Je me levais d'un coup et courus, passant le petit portillon du parc pour m'engager dans la rue. J'entendis Blaine qui me criait de l'attendre mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

Ma maison n'était qu'a qu'un kilomètre et de demi du parc et du Mc Kinley. J'ouvris la porte avec une telle violence que les murs en tremblèrent, Burt sursauta si fort qu'il lâcha son verre. Je dévalisai les marches du sous-sol, pour arriver à ma chambre. De là, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit en pleurant.

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ouvre-moi la porte fiston.

- Laisse moi, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Comme si que j'allais me confier à mon père sur mes histoires de gay. Ça doit être suffisamment dur pour lui de « vivre » avec tous les jours, je ne vais quand même pas lui en parler comme une petite idiote pleurant pour son meilleur ami.

- Tu… tu t'es disputé avec Rachel ? Elle t'a encore piqué un solo ?

Je ris intérieurement. Puis je l'entendis parler avec quelqu'un.

- Kurt, Blaine est là. cria-t-il pour que j'entende depuis ma chambre.

- Je ne veux pas le voir. Fais-le-partir !

J'entendis la voix de mon père dire à Blaine que tout ira bien. Mais, non, tout n'ira pas bien. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je pleurais autant. J'étais perdu pour cent raisons différentes.

Je n'avais plus envie de voir Elliott, j'essayais de m'imaginer main dans la main avec lui mais ça me donnais envie de vomir. Je ne compris pas ce sentiment, Elliott, le mec le plus canon m'invitais et la seul chose à laquelle je pensais était Blaine. Mes pensées retournèrent à nouveau vers Blaine. Sa réaction soudaine et extrême quand il a appris que Elliott m'avait donné un rendez-vous. La façon dont il m'a regarder dans le parc. Ma propre réaction à son "pourquoi pas ?". C'est vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux a dire ?

J'étais de nouveau en colère. Je ne veux pas qu'il ai envie de sortir avec moi juste _comme ça_. Je veux que ça ait de l'importance.

J'essayais de m'imaginer avec lui, je veux dire, si on serait plus que de simples amis. _Ensemble. _Qu'on se tiennent la main comme un couple. Des dînées aux chandelles. Ma tête sur son torse, ses lèvres s'approchant des miennes alors que le soleil se couchait derrière nous...

Cette idée restait dans ma mémoire, j'avais l'air d'un ado en rute. C'est idiot mais je n'arrivais pas a me défaire de cette image. Je sentais presque ses larges et _râpeuses_ mains me caresser le dos, descendant et attrapant doucement mes hanches pour les possédés. Je devenais fou. Voila que je me met fantasmé sur Blaine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il cloche chez moi au juste ?

Je devais sortir. Je ne pouvais pas rester enfermer dans ma chambre et morfondre comme un vieux. Plus vite que la lumière, j'enfilai un nouveau t-shirt, enfilai mon short de course et pris mon iPod.

Je remontai les escaliers et me dirigea vers la porte d'entré. Mon heure habituelle de faire un jogging. J'étais dans ma bulle, je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre.

J'enclenchais ma play-list nommé "Jooging's song", que des chansons stupides avec un rythme entraînant, qui me vidaient la tête et me permettaient de penser qu'a ma course.

Je m'étirais en vitesse et commençais d'un petit pas. Je passais devant l'allée de Blaine, et m'insultais intérieurement pour ne pas avoir réfléchit. Il m'attendait, en tenu de sport, torse nu, ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Je l'avais déjà vu comme cela , ses abdos sculptés par le soleil qui se couchait, cette sombre lignée de poils noires descendant le long de son ventre pour disparaître sous son short. Je dus néanmoins me morde joue en le voyant. Il etait sexy, et il le savait.

Je ne ralentis pas pour autant le pas en le voyant. Il s'emboîta à mon pas, calant naturellement sa foulé à la mienne. On ne se parlait pas, on ne se regardait pas.

Un kilomètre, puis un deuxième, et nous commençâmes a faiblir. Mais qu'importe, je me mis a accélérer, le laissant derrière moi, il suivait la cadence. Finalement il me rattrapa et me dépassant. Je mourus intérieurement en voyant son fessier en action devant moi. Mais la fatigue me poussa à fermer les yeux.

On passa a toute vitesse devant la souche tordue de l'arbre qui marquait le troisième kilomètre, haletant en sueur.

Ne pas regarder Blaine. Je me répétait cette phrase sans cesse. Ne pas regarder l'éclat de la transpiration sur son torse nu, ne pas en voir les perles sur la bosse de ses pectoraux, ne pas m'imaginer lécher ces gouttes au moment où elles tomberaient dans le champ ondulé de ses abdos.

Merde ! _Le lécher_ ? L'image était gravé. J'avais l'impression de mourir.

Le soleil commençait a disparaître. Et soudain, Blaine se mit a courir aussi vite qu'il pu, il couru comme un vrai garçon de seize ans, comme un joueur de football. Je trébuchai, ralentis et m'arrêta. Je soufflais fort, hors d'haleine. Lui, ce trouvait quelques mètres devant moi, dans le même état.

Je me mis à marcher en rond et, oubliant un instant la situation, j'enlevais mon débardeur pour m'essuyer le visage avec.

- Tu devrais t'étirer, murmura Blaine.

Il se situait à quelques centimètres. Je sursauta au son de sa voix, ne sachant pas quoi faire à cet instant.

Je me léchai les lèvres et ses yeux suivirent le chemin de ma langue. L'heure était grave.

* * *

Voila, le premier chapitre est fini, je sais c'est atroce de le terminer comme sa, mais j'aime haha! :p Je vous dis à plus tard !


	2. They were right about us

Hellooooo je suis de retour assez vite car on m'a dit beaucoup de bien sur le premier chapitre, ce qui m'a donc poussé à plus écrire :D Je vous remercie ça m'a fait trooop plaisir! Et vos reviews aussi longues, wooow merci encore! Je commencerai à répondre aux reviews dans le 3 ème chapitre :)

En se qui concerne la publication des chapitres, je ferrai en sorte qu'il y ai pas trop de retard, donc tout les mardis ou mercredi soirs je publierai un nouveau chapitre, après peu être qu'il pourrai m'arriver d'être trop charger en devoirs ou autres mais je penserai à vous prévenir!

Assez de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir le 2 ème chapitre qui s'appelle: They were right about us.

* * *

- Blaine… commençai-je, réalisant que je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Kurt.

Il avait l'air calme, confiant. Naturel. Mais ses yeux… ses magnifiques yeux vert noisette le trahissaient.

Il se tourna, se pencha pour atteindre ses pieds et commença à s'étirer. L'instant était passé et je me tournais pour m'étirer à mon tour. Quand on eut tous les deux finis, on s'assit dans l'herbe et je savais à présent qu'on ne pouvait plus éviter la discussion. J'étais angoissé à l'idée que tous pourrait changer à cet instant. Et je reçu un violent coup dans le ventre en m'imaginant que notre amitié pouvait complètement basculer. Je priais intérieurement.

Je l'entendis prendre une profonde inspiration, me fixa nerveusement et ferma les yeux.

- Kurt, écoute. Quand j'ai dit « pourquoi pas », c'était… c'était stupide. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolé. Je comprends que tu l'es mal pris. J'étais juste en colère et perdu.

- Perdu ?

- Oui perdu ! s'exclama-t-il, avec une pointe d'énervement. Toute cette histoire entre nous aujourd'hui, c'était déroutant. Quand tu m'as dit qu'Elliott t'avait invité à sortir, j'ai juste… c'était comme si quelque chose dans ma tête avait explosé. Je t'ai imaginé avec lui, voir l'embrasser, et je… non. Juste non.

Il se frotta le visage, puis s'allongea sur l'herbe, levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu taché d'orange par le soleil couchant.

- Je sais de quoi je vais avoir l'air mais… quand je t'ai imaginé dans les bras d'Elliott, ses lèvres sur les tiennes… j'ai pas supporté. Et putain… la seule chose que je me suis dite c'est «Jamais de la vie ! Kurt est à moi. » C'est là que je me suis enfui. J'ai pas compris pourquoi je suis devenu si possessif d'un seul coup. Je ne suis toujours… Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient.

- Je ne sais pas non plus. J'ai été surpris par ta réaction. Mais pour être sincère, quand je suis rentré chez moi et que j'ai réfléchi à ce que ça serait de sortir avec Elliott… ça collait juste pas. J'arrive pas à me l'imaginer.

- Tu vas dîner avec lui ?

Je marquais une pause.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que non.

Blaine me lança un regard puis sortit son iPhone auquel étaient accrochés ses écouteurs.

- Est-ce qu'il sait ?

Je pris une inspiration. Je ne l'avais pas appelé pour annuler.

- Merde, non, il ne sait pas.

La lèvre de Blaine se tortilla dans un sourire.

- Il faut l'appelé, alors, non ? Il va se demander où tu es.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon iPod : 18h54.

- Je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone ?

Il chercha dans son répertoire, débrancha les écouteurs et me tendit l'appareil. J'appuyais sur « appeler » et cala le téléphone à mon oreille, l'étui en caoutchouc toujours humide et tiède du touché de Blaine.

Au bout de la 3ème sonnerie, Elliott décrocha.

« Hey bro ! Quoi de neuf ? »

Je pris une respiration hésitante.

« En fait, c'est Kurt, Elliott. Je t'appelle du téléphone de Blaine… j'ai, j'ai oublié le mien. »

« Oublié le tien ? T'es où ? Je suis en train de me garer devant chez toi. »

Sa voix était sympathique et enthousiaste, il ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas sortir avec toi. »

Un long silence.

« Oh… je vois. »

Il était déçu, je le sentais, je pouvais imaginer l'expression de son visage.

« J'ai juste… j'ai peu-être dit oui trop vite, Elliott. Je suis désolé. Je ne crois pas que ça marcherait. »

« Donc ce n'est pas que partie remise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses mots impliquaient une question, mais son ton était celui d'une affirmation, clair, tendu.

« Non, je suis désolé. »

« C'est pas grave… je pense. »

Il rit nerveusement.

« Merde, si ça l'est. C'est un peu nul, tout ça, Kurt. J'étais super content. »

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Elliott. Je me suis juste rendu compte après avoir bien réfléchi… je veux dire, je suis flatté et j'étais sincèrement content que tu m'invites mais… »

« Il s'agit de Blaine, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es avec lui, tu m'appelles de son portable, donc bien sûre qu'il s'agit de lui. »

« Elliott, ce n'est pas… Oui, je suis avec lui en ce moment mais… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Je crois qu'on savait tous que ce jour arriverait, je ne devrais pas être surpris. J'aurais juste... aimé que tu me le dises plus tôt. »

« Je suis désolé, Elliott, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Tout va bien. Je suis juste… peu importe. On se voit lundi en chimie. »

Il allait raccrocher quand j'eus une illumination qui pourrait peut-être améliorer ma bêtise.

« Elliott, attends. »

« Quoi. »

Sa voix était morne.

« Je sais que je devrais normalement pas te le dire, mais… Tom, mon voisin en maths, il est blond et assez grand, tu vois qui c'est ? »

« Ouais on a du parler une ou deux fois et il m'a passé son numéro. Pourquoi ? »

Alors, je continuais :

« Eh bien, on a traîné quelque fois ensemble et il m'a confié qu'il craquait pour toi depuis quelque temps. Vas lui parler, ça lui fera plaisir. »

J'entendais à sa voix qu'il réfléchissait à l'idée. Comme si qu'il rassemblait tous les éléments du puzzle.

« Donc… c'est pour ça qu'il avait annulé la soirée l'autre soir… parce que j'étais pas venu ? »

« Dans le mile Gilbert. »

Il rit.

« Merci pour cette info… je suppose. Mais, Kurt ? La prochaine fois que tu brises le cœur d'un mec, prévient-le un peu avant, d'accord ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Elliott. Je ne t'ai pas brisé le cœur. On n'est même pas sorti ensemble. Mais je suis désolé de te planter comme ça. »

« T'en fais pas. Je vais suivre tes conseils, Tom est presque aussi sexy que toi.»

Un moment.

« Attends, merde, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ne dis pas à Tom que j'ai dit ça. Vous êtes tous les deux aussi sexy, j'étais juste… »

Je ne puis m'empêcher de rire.

« Elliott ? Tais-toi. Appel Tom. »

J'appuyais sur « terminer » et tendis le téléphone à Blaine.

- Tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti, je trouve.

Il me regarda, perplexe.

- Est-ce que Tom craque vraiment pour lui ?

Je me remis à rire.

- Un peu, ouais. Il m'en avait parlé y à deux jours, je répète ses mots « j'aime vraiment son style de badboy. » dis-je en imitant la voix de Tom.

Blaine ouvrit grand les yeux et pouffa.

- Elliott est un badboy maintenant ? Je n'étais pas au courant, tiens ! ironisa-t-il.

- Faut quand même dire ce qu'y est. Il est vraiment canon. Enfin, je dirais que vous êtes les deux mecs les plus canons du lycée. Pas de bol les filles…

Blaine me sourit, à la fois détaché et espiègle.

- Tu me trouves mignon ?

Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Voilà les ennuis. Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux. L'herbe était soudainement hyper, hyper intéressante.

- Tu es sexy et tu le sais, Blaine Anderson, alors arrête de courir après les compliments.

J'avais opté pour la tactique de la séduction et de la bague, en espérant le détourner du fait que j'étais rouge écarlate du front jusqu'à la pomme d'Adam.

Echec total.

- Tu rougis, Kurt.

Sa voix était vraiment trop proche. Je sentis la chaleur de son souffle sur mon cou.

Que se passait-il ? Que faisait-il ?

Je levai les yeux et ceux de Blaine étaient là, à quelques centimètres des miens. Il était couché sur le flanc et ses doigts s'approchèrent. Je ne pouvais plus respirer tout à coup. Il ramena une mèche de mes cheveux pour la glissa sur la côté. Ce contact était doux et je fus incapable de me concentrer sur rien d'autre que son corps sculpté, son regard fougueux, sa main dans mes cheveux, sa bouche, ses lèvres, tellement proches, le bout de sa langue passant sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Tout à coup, je vis Blaine d'un nouvelle angle, ce n'était plus le petit garçon avec lequel j'avais grandi; c'était un jeune homme qui avait ses traits, ses yeux, sa mâchoire carrée mais avec un regard intense et adulte, presque affamé.

Quand il posa sa bouche sur la mienne, je fus submergé d'un frisson électrique. Je fermai les yeux et sous le choc je pris une grande inspiration. Une étrange chaleur et un sentiment de puissance m'envahirent le corps, la surprise laissa doucement place à la curiosité… au plaisir.

Blaine était en train de _m'embrasser._

Je pouvais aussi voir du coin de mon œil droit les quatre filles qui nous regardaient, je ne savais pas ce qu'elles se disaient ni se qu'elles pensaient du fait que deux garçons étaient en train de s'embrasser dans un parc devant tous le monde. Mais je m'en fichait. On pourrait m'insulter, me regarder de loin en faisant des messes basses, ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'avais le souffle coupé et j'étais incapable de bouger à cause de cette sensation incroyable de ses lèvres, sur les miennes. Sensation nouvelle mais parfaite. J'en pleurais à la fin de notre baiser, le trop d'émotion.

- Kurt ? Tu… ?

Il n'avait pas l'air sur de lui, de ce qui venait de se passer.

Je lui souris. Nos visages étaient toujours si près que je sentais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ma main alla de ma cuisse à son bras, puis son visage, mes doigts s'écartèrent autour de son oreille, ma paume contre sa joue. Il laissa un soupir de soulagement et cette fois le baiser fut mutuel. Je pressai, bougeai mes lèvres contre les siennes, le souffle à nouveau coupé de curiosité…

J'étais désormais ravi de découvrir que je pouvais embrasser Blaine, sans jamais m'arrêter.

Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que nos lèvres se sont rencontrés mais peu importe rien n'avait d'importance à part la folie délirante d'être avec Blaine, de mon premier baiser, d'embrasser mon meilleur ami.

Puis, tous à coup, je me retrouvai allongé, les brins d'herbe écrasés chatouillant mon dos nu. Blaine était sur moi mais ne pesait pas de tout son poids : sa paume était plantée dans l'herbe à côté de mon visage. J'enroulai ma main autour de son bras, l'autre sur sa nuque, m'assurant qu'il ne se relèverait pas, qu'il n'arrêterait pas de m'embrasser.

Soudain, je compris beaucoup de choses.

Le danger d'un baiser. La chaleur, la puissance et la foudre. Je sentis quelque chose de dur se presser contre ma hanche et je sus en une seconde ce que c'était.

Le baiser s'arrêta et Blaine se redressa, reculant ses hanches à toute vitesse. Son regard vacilla sur mon corps et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

- Merde… dit Blaine en se roulant sur le dos et en couvrant son visage, de toute évidence embarrassé. Kurt, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je me mis à rire.

- Blaine, je suis à peu près convaincu qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et toi aussi. On s'est embrassé, on s'est touché. Et ça t'a… excité.

Il tira une seconde sur l'élastique de son short pour le réajuster.

- Oui, mais… c'est embarrassant.

Je roulai sur le ventre et m'allongeai sur lui, comme il l'avait fait sur moi.

- Blaine, c'est pas grave. On est plus des gamins, je suis… je sais… je veux dire, oui, c'était un peu bizarre pendant une seconde mais…

- Ça change quelque chose entre nous, non ? demanda Blaine en m'interrompant.

- Je suppose que oui. dis-je.

- Est-ce qu'on est toujours amis ?

Je me mis à paniquer.

- Je… oui ? Enfin j'espère que oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi on s'est embrassé comme ça, pourquoi tu es devenu si jaloux et pourquoi je ne pouvais pas sortir avec Elliott. Enfin, je sais… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi maintenant. Tu sais, toi ? T'embrasser c'était naturel. Et tu es toujours toi. Je suis toujours moi. Nous sommes toujours nous, Blaine et Kurt. Juste… un peu plus, je suppose.

Blaine soupira de soulagement.

- J'avais peur que… je veux dire, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'embrasser. C'est juste arrivé. C'était incroyable et je n'ai pas voulu m'arrêter.

Son regard croisa finalement le mien, ses doigts se baladant le long de ma joue et caressant ma mâchoire.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser encore une fois, la maintenant. Mais… j'ai peur de ne jamais être capable de m'arrêter.

Son regard louchait sur mes lèvres, il l'est regardaient comme si c'étaient les plus merveilleuse de toute. Je rougis et instinctivement je me mordilla la lèvre inférieure en le regardant timidement.

- Qui a dit que je voulais que tu arrêtes ? Je t'ai embrassé, moi aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que ça change entre nous deux. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on est un couple, maintenant ? Je ne sais pas. Que vont dire nos parents ?

Blaine fit courir sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et je savais qu'il avait envie de m'embrasser et rien d'autre. Je plaçai ma main droite dans ses boucles légèrement humide à cause de l'échauffement. Je me penchai vers lui et bougea légèrement mes lèvres contre les siennes pour que son corps repose suffisamment sur le mien. Ses mains son mon torse.

Confortable… mais suggestif.

Je me sentis plus expérimenté. Adulte. Grand. Pleins de désirs que je ne comprenais pas du tout.

Je sentis quelque chose de dur entre nous et le regard hésitant de Blaine me dit qu'il en était aussi douloureusement conscient que moi.

Que suis-je supposé faire ? Me reculer ? Ou au contraire, le toucher ?

Le voir torse nu me suffisait soudain à me faire rougir, pourtant depuis le début il l'est ?

Sentir la peau de son torse sous mes mains, ses paumes sur ma chair en dessus de mes reins m'avait donné des frissons. Mais… le reste ?

Je n'étais pas prêt.

Blaine dut deviner mon trouble, il se rassit et me força à faire pareil.

- On devrait ralentir, Kurt.

- Ouais… ouais.

Je me penchai et récupérais mon débardeur que je ne remis pas car j'étais trempé. Mes muscles étaient raidis, mon dos me faisait mal.

Je m'étirai, en me penchant en arrière, mes bras au dessus de ma tête, les pointes vers le haut. Alors que je relâchais ma position, je sentis le regard de Blaine sur mon corps. Un regard masculin.

Je rougis.

- Quoi ? demandai-je, même si je savais.

- Rien, répondit Blaine en me faisait un clin d'œil.

_Mon dieu... _

* * *

J'aime les genres de fin comme celle-ci ! :D

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous à plu, Blaine et Kurt sortent ensemble, à votre avis ? ;)

Merci et à la semaine pro, je vous attends dans les reviews!


	3. A new beginning tale

Saluuut les klainers, je m'excuse un million de fois, j'ai du retard mais j'étais très chargée... Mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais (pardonnez moi 3)

Brave Woodpecker: Hey! Merci, je prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je pense que j'ai pris l'habitude d'écrire comme ça. J'espère que ce 3 ème chapitre te plairas !

DarrenAusorus: NORMAL KLAINE C'EST LA VIE ;) Bonsoiir (oui parce que j'ai finalisée le chapitre 3 le soir mais anyway!) J'ai gardée le Elliott super adorable et compréhensible. Je pense que vous allez l'aimer ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review fab! 3

PaulinaRgleek: HEYYYY! Voilà enfin le chapitre 3, tu seras gâté en Blaine jaloux ;) Je te laisse découvrir tous ça!

Anderverysue: Voilà la suite :)

ProudOfDarren: Effectivement, Twitter c'est pratique! :p Mais merciiiiii ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le lendemain, il était environ 9h15, j'étais assis sur en tailleur sur le amaque devant ma maison, mon sac en bandoulière accrochée à mon épaule. J'attendais Blaine.

En parlant de Blaine… C'est difficile de décrire ce que je ressentais. On s'est embrassé, on s'est touchés et sans mentir ça m'a plu. Mon premier vrai baiser, avec plus et j'ai conscience que ce n'était pas l'endroit où le moment parfait mais je trouve que la situation s'est retourné d'une façon à ce qu'on puisse oublier ou l'on se trouvait.

Je me demandais si tout ça s'était réellement passé.

Je vis Blaine arriver au loin, un jean beige délavé avec un simple débardeur noir.

_Terriblement sexy._

Il s'arrêta devant moi avec un sourire béa, je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre tellement fort dans ma poitrine.

Je me levai et m'approcha de lui, toujours sans quitter nos regards scotchés. Si j'aurais été le mec super entreprenant, je l'aurais embrassé sans hésiter une seconde. Mais j'ignorais toujours si Blaine et moi sortions ensemble ou non. J'aurais plutôt dit oui, mais je ne préfère pas lui demander maintenant.

- Hey, bien dormi ?

Je lui adressais un long et large sourire.

- Comme un bébé.

Nous marchions vers McKinley quand il me prit soudain la main ses doigts se mêlèrent aux miens comme si cela avait toujours été leur place. Je ne dis rien.

Quand on arriva à proximité de McKinley, toujours main dans la main, j'aurais juré que tous les élèves qui attendaient d'entrer dans le lycée s'étaient retournés. Ils étaient bouche bée, certains chuchotaient entre eux et d'autre nous regardaient seulement atteindre le banc près de l'entrer. Je me sentais un petit peu mal à l'aise.

Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre et m'adressa à Blaine :

- On a peut-être fait fort, non ? dis-je, anxieux de voir tous ces visages tournés vers nous.

- On fait rien de mal, Kurt. Ca leurs passera croit moi.

J'acquiesçais d'un léger hochement de tête, toujours non convaincu.

- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si qu'on est marié, la ok je comprendrais, pouffa-t-il, on s'asseyait sur le banc et Blaine reprit cette fois-ci, sûr de lui.

- On sort ensemble, Kurt ?

Et voilà que mon cœur retapait dans ma poitrine, c'est en train de se passer, on y est.

Je pris son visage en coupe et plongea mon regard dans le sien.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Blaine ?

Il sourit en brisant notre regard et je savais qu'il devenait timide. Je ne pouvais pas le trouver plus adorable quand il faisait ça. Je me mordis la lèvre et sourit à mon tour.

- Ouais, putain. Je… j'en ai envie, dit-t-il en relevant la tête vers moi. Vraiment envie.

- Alors… je fis mine de lever les yeux au ciel pour le laisser perplexe.

- Si toi, tu n'en as pas envie, je comprendrais.

- Alors dit moi pourquoi j'aurais finalement annulé mon rendez-vous avec ton meilleur ami parce que tu es devenu affreusement jaloux ? Pourquoi je t'aurais embrassé si je n'en avais pas eu autant envie ?

Blaine soupira de soulagement et sourit avant de me prendre par surprise en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, ses bras faisant le tour de mes hanches, se retrouvant juste en haut de mes fesses.

Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus sa tête, peu de personne nous regardait à présent. C'était mieux ainsi. Je plaçais mes longs bras autour de son cou et l'enlaçait en retour.

- Tu sens bon… murmura-t-il, son nez planté dans le creu de mon cou.

Je rougis fortement et je ne puis m'empêcher de le décrocher de moi.

- Blaine, les gens nous regardent…

Je le sentis inspirer mon odeur puis relever la tête, il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans le lycée dès que la sonnerie retentit.

Je pense qu'au début ça me faisait bizarre d'être dans cette _nouvelle situation_ avec lui, le fait de savoir qu'on est maintenant ensemble, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée. Malgré ça, je devais avouer que j'aimais cette légère pression dans le creu de ma main, cette simple petite attention qui réchauffait mon cœur.

J'arrivais au fur et à mesure à m'habituer, nous marchions dans le couloir, nos mains séparées. Je vis Rachel et Mercedes au bout du couloir me faire signe.

- Je te laisse, y'a Rach' et Mercedes, on se voit au déjeuner ?

Il me prit discrètement par la taille d'une main ferme et me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Essaye de garder quelques secrets, hein.

Et il partit, me laissant les joues brûlantes et les mains moites.

- Oh oh oh ! s'exclama Mercedes en levant son index au ciel. Tu nous explique ça ?

Je m'essuyais le visage de ma main et essaya d'enlever cette aire d'adolescent de 11 ans qui vient juste d'embrasser une fille.

- Je…

- Kurt !

- Eh on se calme les deux folles, laissez-moi le temps de répondre je suis pas un robot !

Elles rigolèrent. Rachel maintenant à mon bras droit et Mercedes à mon bras gauche. Nous commencions à marcher en direction de notre cour.

- Mais bien évidemment mon petit poulet adorer. Prend ton temps, ironisa Rachel en me pinçant amicalement la joue. Je secouais la tête en un rictus.

- Non, plus sérieusement Kurt, vous sortez ensemble ?

Je vérifiait que personne ne puisse entendre notre conversation et me lançais.

- On s'est embrassé.

Elles poussèrent un cri aiguë similaires, et je lâchais un soupire.

- Oh mon dieu les filles calmez-vous, dis-je en cachant mon visage rougi, on est pas tout seul.

- Arrête ça, Kurt ! On s'en fou des autres, tout de façon les gens finiront par le voir… La façon dont il t'a tenu par la taille mon dieu, trop mignon !

Et voilà qu'elles se remettaient à me charrier. Mais je voyais bien que Mercedes était mal à l'aise, elle n'a jamais eu de copain et s'étant beaucoup confié à Rachel et moi, elle nous avait dit que ça l'affectait énormément. Elle avait même essayé de mettre fin à ses jours, mais heureusement que sa mère était rentré dans sa chambre pour lui empêcher.

Alors je pouvais comprendre qu'elle puisse être un peu jalouse de la situation. Même un gay se trouve un mec alors pourquoi pas elle ?

On décidais de lui faire un long et chaleureux câlin parce qu'elle était sur le bord des larmes.

- Vous savez sais quoi ? dis-je énergiquement. Je viens de me souvenir que Mardi prochain, Tom fait une fête chez lui, on ira, je le connais bien !

- Tom ?

- Tom Jayok, l'irlandais. Il est en cour de chimie avec nous.

- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Kurt. Merci mais je n'irai pas, dit-elle tentant de s'échapper mais je l'a retins par l'avant-bras.

- Mercedes, reste ici. Ecoute moi, je comprends que ça te fait carrément chier de pas avoir de mec mais...

- Je suis pas en rute, Kurt, merde !

- Mercedes, ce que Kurt essaye de te dire c'est que ça peut faire rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et pas que des mecs, on pourra se faire de nouveaux amis. Ça va être cool. S'il te plait, Rachel se colla à elle en faisant la moue.

- Elle a raison, Mercedes. Je demanderai même à Tom qu'il te laisse la scène pour faire un show, si tu veux !

Elle ria et accepta finalement.

- Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs vous deux, câlins encore !

Et les trois amis s'enlacèrent avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie.

- Merde, on est en retard, faut qu'on se grouille.

* * *

La journée se déroulait comme sur des roulettes. J'avais le sourire, je ne savais ni pourquoi ni comment mais il restait coller sur mon visage.

Je rejoignis Blaine comme prévu à l'heure du déjeuner. Il m'attendait à une table au fond du restaurant, isolé des autres.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'es mis aussi loin ? dis-je amusé mais surtout content de pouvoir me retrouver avec lui, rien que pour moi. Je posais mon plateau sur la table en face de lui et m'assis.

- Hm, je sais pas ?

Je pouffais et commença à manger.

- Au fait, Kurt…f

- Ouais ?

Un moment.

- Elliott est venu me parler tout à l'heure, prononça Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air incertain.

- Ah bon ? Il t'a parlé de moi ? demandais-je, intéresser.

- Heu… ouais.

J'attendis qu'il m'en dise un peu plus, mais rien, il reprit simplement sa fourchette et fit mine de terminer son repas sous mes yeux incompréhensibles.

- Blaine… ?

- On s'en fou ok ? repondit Blaine en haussant le ton, faisant sursauter ce dernier. Il m'a juste dit qu'il était dégoûté de ne pas avoir eu _e_ de sortir avec toi et il voulait simplement que tu le saches, mais peu importe.

Je fus surpris de sa soudaine réaction mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire taquin car Blaine avait tous les symptômes de la jalousie. Il comprit petit à petit son écart et se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

- Merde, désolé. Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça. Je suis juste…

- …jaloux, dis-je en lui coupant la parole. Je peux le comprendre. Je suis flatté à vrai dire.

- T'es con.

Il devint d'un rouge écarlate. J'adorais me retrouver en situation de vainqueur, c'était tellement marrant de pouvoir le taquiner de cette façon-là.

_Tellement adorable. Mais merde… c'est mon petit-ami, PETIT-AMI : tu peux faire ce que tu veux, alors fais quelque chose, maintenant ! _

Je me levais et il me regarda pousser sa chaise pour pouvoir m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Mais Blaine, t'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, t'es le meilleur et tu le sais. repris-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il me sourit et me regarda intensément, il avait compris tous ce qu'il se passait entre lui et moi. Ce regard me fit frissonner, alors que j'étais sur lui, sur ses genoux et qu'il avait posé une main sur ma cuisse.

J'encadrais son cou de mes bras et rapprochait mes lèvres des siennes pour les embrassés, les bougeant tendrement. Je le sentis soupirer de contentement ce qui me fit sourire à travers le baiser.

On avait totalement oublié ou l'on se trouvait et absolument tout le monde pouvait nous voir mais je m'en fichais. Seules les lèvres de mon parfait petit-ami comptaient à présent.

- Tu me rends dingue, Kurt, me transperça-t-il d'une voix suave. Je te l'ai pas déjà dis ?

Mon cœur battait la chamade, ma vision était floue et la seule chose que je voulais à cet instant était un peu d'intimité dans une chambre, lui et moi.

- Hum… murmurais-je sans vraiment avoir écouté ses paroles. Je voulais simplement qu'il n'arrête jamais de m'embrasser. Embrasse-moi encore.

- Bien sur mon amour.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi et je fus obligé de me mettre en califourchon sur lui. La petite partie cohérente de mon cerveau avait complètement disparue quand il s'empara de ma lèvre inférieure pour la sucer.

J'étais bien dans ses bras. J'étais heureux d'être le petit ami de Blaine, et je comptais bien en profité.

* * *

Je dois avouer être déçu de ne pas avoir vu Elliott aujourd'hui. Même si Blaine et moi sortons ensemble je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pensé à lui à quelques moments. Je me demandais où il pouvait bien être et je savais bien qu'il était venu car Blaine lui avait parlé. Je pense simplement qu'il m'a évité.

Nous rentrions en direction de chez lui, et j'étais stressé parce que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment sa mère allait être au courant pour lui et moi. Alors je fis comme si de rien était et continuais de marcher à côté de Blaine qui semblait ne même pas y pensé.

Soudain, sans même m'en rendre compte, il prit ma main et enlaça nos doigts. Je fus surpris et ne fis rien.

On arriva devant l'allée. Sa mère était sur le perron en train de regarder son courrier, son téléphone portable coincé entre son oreille et son épaule, probablement avec la mère de Blaine à l'autre bout du fil.

Elle nous vit passer tranquillement le portail en fer forgé, main dans la main. Ses sourcils rejoignirent la ligne de ses cheveux, elle perdit le fil de sa phrase en plein milieu, elle était bouche bée. Je savais qu'elle ne comprenait pas et connaissant ma mère elle allait nous tomber dessus et nous poser des tonnes de questions.

- Andréa ? Il va falloir que je te rappelle. Nos enfants viennent d'arriver… la main dans la main. Oui. Je sais. Déjà.

Elisabeth Hummel raccrocha et se retourna vers nous.

- Dites donc, vous auriez pas quelques choses à me dire, tous les deux ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur nos mains enlacées. Blaine et moi nous regardâmes, un long regard éloquent. Je pressai ma main pour qu'il comprendre que je n'avais pas l'intention de la lâcher. Je n'avais pas honte de ce qui arrivait, ni l'intention de cacher quoi que ce soit.

Blaine acquiesça subtilement et se tourna vers sa mère.

- Hier on est allé courir, puis on s'est arrêté près du lac pour discuter.

Mme Hummel plissa les yeux, analysant l'état avancé de ma tenue assez décontracté et mes joues rougies.

- Pour discuter, hein ? Et ça ?

Elle pointa un doigt en direction de nos mains.

Blaine releva le menton.

- On sort ensemble maintenant.

- Je vois, dit Mme Hummel. Vous sortez ensemble maintenant. Etes-vous sûrs que cela soit une bonne idée ? Vous êtes tous les deux si jeunes.

Blaine regarda sévèrement ma mère.

- T'es sérieuse ? Brad avait une petite amie à seize ans et je me rappelle pas que vous l'ayez fait chier avec ça.

- Fais bien attention à ton vocabulaire, jeune homme, dit-elle d'une voix dure. Et pour information, nous lui avons fait une remarque à ce sujet. La même que je te fais maintenant. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas entendu une conversation qu'elle n'a pas eu lieu. Tu avais quoi, onze ans ? Ton père et moi n'aurions jamais eu cette discussion avec ton frère devant toi, Blaine.

Il soupira.

- Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Mais…

- Soyez juste prudents, d'accord ? dit-elle en coupant la parole à son fils.

- Maman, non, on n'était pas, je veux dire, on n'a pas…

- Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation avec toi, Blaine. Et certainement pas devant Kurt. Je veux dire, et cela vaut pour maintenant et à l'avenir, que quoi que nous fassiez ou ne fassiez pas, soyez prudents.

Elle partit, le courrier coincé sous son coude, puis nous s'arrêta et nous regarda.

- Et je parle d'un point de vue émotionnelle, pas seulement physique. Vous avez été tous les deux meilleurs amis du monde toute votre vie. Si vous franchissez cette ligne… vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière.

Quelque chose dans sa voix et dans sa façon de regarder au loin me fit me demander si elle savait de quoi elle parlait par expérience.

- On sait, maman. C'est justement ce dont on discutait.

- Oh… bien.

Elle disparut dans la maison, l'oreille déjà vissée à son téléphone.

Je restais avec Blaine dans l'allée.

- Ca ne s'est pas si mal passé.

- Non, mais c'était ma mère. Elle va appeler mon père et il va m'appeler et il va falloir qu'on « discute ».

Je me tordis le visage pour exprimer ma compassion.

- Ouais, cette conversation m'attend probablement déjà chez moi à l'heure qu'il est.

Il se mit à rire.

- Est-ce qu'on ne l'a pas déjà eue avec eux, cette conversation, quand nous étions gamins ?

- Non, c'était différent, me semble-t-il. A l'époque ils nous ont expliqué les fondamentaux, ce qui va où et pourquoi. Là c'est…

Je m'arrêtais, incertain de la façon de finir ma phrase.

- Pourquoi on devrait attendre ? Et comment être responsable si on ne le fait pas ?

- Exactement.

De façon un peu absurde, j'étais presque soulagé de savoir qu'on avait traversé cette discussion ensemble sans avoir à dire quoi que ce soit de super embarrassant.

Une fois encore, pas prêt. Tellement pas prêt.

Mais ensuite, je sentis ses mains glisser le long de mon dos pour m'attirer dans ses bras et soudain l'idée d'aller plus loin avec lui ne me parut plus aussi absurde.

Plus loin… un jour.

* * *

Voilààààà, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plût? :D

Bisou, Nell. :)


End file.
